


concussions come with smiles | a percabeth oneshot

by eszuken



Series: percabeth oneshots!! [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Concussions, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Swearing, track team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eszuken/pseuds/eszuken
Summary: “are you okay?” annabeth asked. how she always had a smile on her face was a mystery percy would never uncover. she just almost died for fucks sake.“i should be asking you that, annie. how are you smiling right now?”her smile only grew. “stop doing that.” percy grumbled.“i thought you liked to see me smile, jackson.”-in annabeth gets a concussion and percy is involved
Relationships: percabeth - Relationship
Series: percabeth oneshots!! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110911
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	concussions come with smiles | a percabeth oneshot

annabeth had never been late to a class before. ever. but, she supposed it was time for her to slip up.

she was almost sprinting down the halls of her highschool. (being on the track team for four years taught her something at least) 

it wasn’t really her fault she was late, technically she was doing something valuable! well staying after track practice to flirt with the dreamy eyed boy on the team might not be the most important thing when she tells her physics teacher why she was late.. but go figure.

not only was she carrying four binders, because her locker wasn’t opening, carrying her track shoes by the tips of her pinky’s, a water bottle, track bag, backpack, and loose papers, but on top of that she was running full speed down the empty halls.

now, when teachers tell you not to run in the halls it’s not because they don’t want you to fall, or they are simply jealous of how speedy you are. it’s because they don’t want you to crash into the dreamy eyed boy on the track team, fly backwards, and bang your head right down on the floor.

“holy shit!” the boy cursed.

annabeth had absolutely no idea what was going on. her vision was spotted in black, and all she could feel was wetness on her shirt, which she hoped wasn’t blood, and the pounding of her head.

“are you okay? your water is spilling hold on..” he said. “annie?”

isn’t that what the dreamy eyed boy on her track team called her? she tried to sit up and could feel herself wanting to throw up, and laid back down again. “it’s very bright in here.” she mumbled.

“ahh okay,” the boy said. annabeth could only faintly hear him. everything sounded like she was under water.

“i think you have a concussion. holy fuck your bleeding!” he whisper-yelled.

annabeth mumbled something. she didn’t even feel like she was in her own body.

“don’t die on me, come on.” the boy said. he supported her head and sat her up against the lockers. annabeth could see him scrambling around frantically, trying to shove all her stuff into bags he could carry.

when he was done, and all the bags were on him, he crouched in front of annabeth who’s head was lopsided.

“hey, what’s your name?” the boy asked holding her chin.

what a stupid question. annabeth had swore she heard him say it. “i don’t know. like.. annie or something?” she murmured.

“okay good. um, don’t fall asleep on me. i’m taking you to the hospital. can you stand?”

annabeth didn’t respond. she opened her eyes slowly and stared into his dreamy eyes. “hi.”

“hey.” he smiled.

he helped her up and annabeth leaned on him for support. together they walked outside (percy basically dragging her) to his car. 

he sat her in the front seat and threw the bags in the back. when he sat in the drivers seat he looked at annabeth.

“hold this to your head.” he handed her a wad of paper towel. “and um.. stay awake and try to keep talking to me okay?”

“why am i not in an ambulance?” annabeth wondered out loud.

percy started the car. “good question. i’m a fucking idiot.”

as they arrived at the hospital and percy had rushed annabeth into urgent care and they had admitted her into a CT scan instantly.

“how did this happen?” the doctor asked percy.

“she was running and we just collided.” percy shrugged. she watched annabeth being tended to by the nurses and doctors.

“it only looked like she hit her head, but it was a pretty hard fall.” percy was biting his nails now.

annabeth was probably one of the only reasons he had fun at track practice and now he had ruined her last year of being on the team.

to be honest, percy had a raging crush on annabeth. there it was out in the open. 

this was something he would beat himself up on for as long as he lived. would annie even forgive him? he thought.

it was a few hours of percy making phone calls and waiting for annabeth to be finished getting tested and admitting her into her room.

her parents said they would be coming by as soon as possible, and the school was a whole other headache as percy had to explain why they both weren’t in class.

but soon enough, annabeth was admitted into a room and percy was the first to see her.

she was awake, but looking tired as hell in the dimly lit room. 

“knock knock.” percy smiled opening the door. 

she gave a shy little wave. “sit down.”

percy sat on the chair beside the bed suddenly interested in his running shoes. 

“are you okay?” annabeth asked. how she always had a smile on her face was a mystery percy would never uncover. she just almost died for fucks sake.

“i should be asking you that, annie. how are you smiling right now?”

her smile only grew. “stop doing that.” percy grumbled. 

“i thought you liked to see me smile, jackson.”

percy’s head snapped up. “not even on a first name basis are we?”

annabeth laughed softly.

there was a comfortable silence before percy spoke up. “i’m sorry. so fucking sorry.”

“it’s not your fault. i promise i don’t blame you.”

percy nodded. “still, i hope you can accept my apology.”

“to be honest i don’t really remember what happened.” she shrugged. “but i do know i don’t fault you for it, so don’t apologize because there’s nothing to apologize for.”

percy nodded stupidly again. it just hit him that he was in a room, alone, with his crush. someone he had liked since freshman year.

“so..” percy started. “concussion?”

annabeth smiled again. “something like that. i’ll be okay tho. just need to stay up for a bit in intervals and try not to think so hard or something.”

percy scoffed. “that’ll be hard for you.”

annabeth laughed that beautiful laugh that seemed to just bring light to the world. “what’s that supposed to mean?”

“you’re always doing thinking in that cute head of yours. you’re the smartest person i know.”

a blush creeped up her cheeks and she averted her eyes. 

percy was about to say something more when he received a text from an unknown number.

***  
we can not make it to see annabeth this evening but we will be there tomorrow. i trust you will try to keep her safe as it’s your fault in the first place.  
-annabeth’s stepmom.

“what the fuckkkk...” percy whispered.

“what?” annabeth asked curiously.

“your parents aren’t coming tonight. that’s fucked up. also they sent me a very passive aggressive text about how its my fault. charming.”

annabeth groaned.

“i’m sorry they aren’t coming. i can get my mom to bring cookies though if you want.” percy offered.

“you have to stop doing that.”

“doing what?”

“making me feel like this.” annabeth whispered.

percy stared into her stormy grey eyes. “like what?”

“like i want to like you. i don’t want to. but i do.” she rolled her eyes. “ow.”

percy smiled. “it took you almost dying to confess that?”

“this is all on me now?” annabeth joked. “i know you’ve liked me since freshman year.”

“well guess who was subconsciously thinking about me when you got knocked out? exactly.” percy retorted.

annabeth laughed. “fine! i take it back. i think your a terrible runner, jackson. and i don’t want your moms stupid cookies.”

“take that back.” percy mock-gasped. 

they both went into a laughing fit, unable to control it.

“you guys really shouldn’t be joking around,” a nurse peeped her head in the door. “annabeth needs some quiet.”

once they nurse shut the door they snickered quietly.

“i’m glad you’re here, percy.” annabeth smiled.

“you said my name!”

about 2 months later it was graduation and percy and annabeth were in an amazing place together.

percy had asked her to prom on the first date he took her on after she got out of the hospital, and they were rocking a blue combination for prom.

it was after the dance and about midnight when they decided to ditch the after party and hang out at percy’s house. but they were absolutely trashed, so they had to pass the “i know you aren’t sober” test by sally jackson.

after that, they laid in percy’s bed, snuggled up together watching youtube.

“i have something to tell you.” percy said out of nowhere in the middle of a kurtis conner video.

“yeah?” annabeth looked up at him. “what is it?”

“i.. i got into nyu.” percy whispered shyly.

annabeth jumped out of the bed. “i knew it! you little bitch oh my god!” she threw herself onto percy hugging him tightly. “i’m so proud of you. you don’t even know.”

percy kissed her head laughing. “we’re going to school together.”

annabeth looked into his dreamy eyes. “hell yeah we are.”


End file.
